Fazbear Life
by ShadowGamer66
Summary: One-Shorts cortos de la vida en la pizzería Freddy s Fazbear Pizza
1. Recordando el Pasado

Este es mi primer fic no lo odien porfavor y antes de que lo digan no habra YAOI sorry para los amantes de Yaoi.  
Capitulo.-1:Recordando el pasado

-Hey bonnie mira lo que encontre-Dijo Freddy

-A eso no estaba perdido?Dijo confundido Bonnie

-Se supone que si vamos a decirles a lo demas-Dijo Freddy

Fueron a el ecenario

-Chicos miren-Dijo Freddy

-Oh no-Dijo Foxy

-Que pasa amor-Dijo Mangle

El zorro no dice nada y sale corriendo

-MMM que raro perobueno oigamoslas-Dijo Toy Freddy

-Claro Hermano-Dijo Freddy mitiendo las cintas en el DVD

En la cinta

(Respiracion ajitada)Vete ya bonnie porfavor-Decia un hombre con pelo casta o traje de guardia y una mascara de freddy fazbear-Rapido se acaba

Música derepente sono en Toda La pizzería

-Oh no se acabo la cuerda-Dijo el hombre preocupado-Estoy muerto

Entonces sonaron unas companadas

Entonces vio su reloj-SI! SI SI SI!-Grito el hombre-6:00AM sobrevivi a la noche 6

Salio a la entrada pero antes de salir grito-ADIOS MALDITOS ANIMATRONICS JREMY GANA DENUEVO.

se fue y la pizzeria quedo vacia

-Siempre lo logra-Dijo enojado Toy Freddy -Por que los humanos son tan habiles-Dijo Toy Bonnie

-Ellos siempre se escapan-Dijo toy chica

-Pero nosotros no hacemos casi nada ellos lo hacen-Dijo Mangle

-Pero como son tan fuertes SON VEJESTORIOS!-Dijo Toy Freddy

-Lo se pero tienen algo en especial el zorro-dijo Mangle

-Por favor nomedigas que te enamoraste de el zorro-Dijo Toy Bonnie-Como se llamaba focsi o fosy o-Lo interumpen

-Se llama Foxy y no estoy enamorada de el solo decia-Dijo mangle algo rojita

-Como sea ma ana es su ultima noche asi que hay que atacar fuerte y evitar que los vejestorios lo agan primero-Dijo Toy Freddy

Todos asintieron con la cabeza menos Mangle

Entonses escucharon un golpe muy fuerte una risa de humano y un grito de animatronic los toy fueron haber y vieron algo perturbador

-Jajaja no pueden conmigo-Dijo el hombre morado

-CALLATE IDIOTA!-Grito Foxy

El zorro salto sobre el hombre pero el hombre esquiva

-Ya que vas a morir zorro!-Dice el hombre (apuntando con una pistola a foxy)

El hombre dispara pero foxy reaciona y muerde al hombre en la mano pero el hombre lo patea lo que hace que caiga en una mesa.

-Buenas noches zorro-(le vuelve a apuntar pero mangle le quita la pistola).

-Putos robots moriran-Grita el hombre

El hombre se va y los deja solos

-Estas bien Foxy-Dice Mangle

-Si pero que hacen aqui-Pregunta Foxy confundido

-Salvandote el trasero que no vez-Dice Toy Chica

-Bien gracias-Dice Foxy

-Miren 23: 59-Se ala Toy Bonnie

Entonces son van a sus puestos

-Oh ya se por que foxy corrio-Dijo Bonnie

-Por-Dijeron al unisono

-El hombre Morado-Dijo Bonnie

-Quien?-Dijo Toy Bonnie

-Vincent-Dijeron Foxy y Golden Freddy

-El que-dijeron al unisono

-Lo sabran cuando esten listos-Dijo Golden Freddy y desaparecio

-pronto lo sabran-Dijo Foxy y entro a la Pirate Cove


	2. La Curiosidad Mato al Gato

Lo eh pensado y para mi FNAF no acaba auque los digan todos el juego que mas me a gustado y no lo dejare ir tan facil.  
Capitulo.-2:La curiosidad mato al gato

-Foxy ayudame-Dijo Bonnie cargando unas cajas

-AY-UUU-AYU- AYUDA!-Dijo Foxy

-Dondes estas-Dijo Bonnie

Derepente Foxy asomo su garfio por la caja que tenia bonnie.

-Oh yo te saco-Dijo Bonnie jalando su garfio

-Gracias-Dijo Foxy lleno de papel burbuja y peluza

-Ahora es ligera ! que comes Foxy?!-Dijo Bonnie

-Olvidalo dejame ayudarte-Dijo Foxy quitandoce el polvo

Entonces Foxy levanto una caja pero se sacudio y se ollo un maullido.

-Bonnie Bonnie Bonnnie mira la caja se mueve-Dijo Foxy se alando la caja

-Yo la hab..Lo interrumpe algo que sale de la caja

-Yo lo agarro-Dice Foxy corriendo

En una persecucion foxy persigue por todos lados y lo agarra mientras todos lo abservan

-awwwww que lindo-Dijo Toy Chica

Foxy tenia en su mano un gato

-Miau-Dijo el gato

-mmm miren tiene un collar-Dice Foxy

-Y que dice-Dice Pupett y aparece frente a todos

-Dice Sugar The Cat-Djo Foxy

-Es un animatronic como nosotros-Dice Frddy

-Si y atras de su collar dice 1964-Dije Foxy

-Nacio antes que yo-Dice Golden Freddy

-Eso parece-Dice Foxy

-Vamos a la oficina y busquemos papeles sobre antiguas pizzerias-Dice Toy Freddy

-Les gane muchachos-Dice Mike

-Hola Mike-Dice Freddy

-Aqui hay papeles dice Zoo Pizzeria 1964-Dice Mike ense ando el papel

-Eras el unico minino-Le Dice Foxy a Sugar

El solo Ronronea

-Esta Pizzeria esta llena de misterios-Dice BB

-Mejor durmamos-Dice Foxy nervioso

-OK-Dicen el unisono

Es corto por falta de ideas XD

Ataqueme si quieren los que odian FNAF no me importa yo escribo por escribir

Y ya se cuando actualizare d dias a mas tardar

y sin mas que decir adios. 


	3. Una Familia Bonnil

Hola chic s lamento no haber actializado es que tuve problemas personales y escolares pero hoy vuelvo con ganas y ideas y actializare 3 capitulos seguidos ok?  
sin mas que decir comenzemos Capitulo.-3:Una familia Bonnil

-Hola primo estas aqui-Dijo Bonnie

-Si estoy tratando de areglarme un poco-Dijo una voz

\- Necesitas ayuda?-Dijo Bonnie

-Si ven Bonnie-Dijo la Voz

Entonces bonnie entra a "Parts and Service" y ve a un conejo dorado sobre la mesa.

-Pues vas bien SpringTrap-Dijo Bonnie

-Gracias pasame los ojos de mi endoskelet porfavor-Dijo SpringTrap

-Toma (le da los ojos) ya oiste las buenas nuevas-Dijo Bonnie recargandoze en la pared

-No cuales-Dijo SpringTrap

-Ma ana vamos a tocar nuestras mejores canciones frente a todos-Dijo Bonnie

-! Encerio ?-Dijo SpringTrap

-Si yo voy a cantar con mi hermano-Dijo Bonnie

-Apuesto que ganaran tu y Toy Bonnie son muy buenos tocando-Dijo SpringTrap

-Naaa somos buenos pero no tanto-Dijo Bonnie

-Yo voy a cantar con Goldy-Dijo SpringTrap

-No me digas que tienen una cancion-Dijo Bonnie

-Si te canto un poco?-Dijo SpringTrap

-Vale empieza-Dijo Bonnie

SpringTrap pone musica y se prepara

TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION THE STORY MUST BE TOLD TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION IT NEVER GETS OLD SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION BREAKING THE MOLD SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

[Verse 1]  
I'm not the bad guy,  
I'm just a bit surprising It's not worth losing sleep It's not worth analyzing There was a time, not so long ago at all I was just like you, can you hear my call Now I'm poppin' in over here, over there I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware In the beginning I kept a keen eye on the state of affairs with the new guy Now I got a new gig (Let me know if you dig)  
Ain't going home so I better go big Just got to glance at cam 2B Then you get a little surprise... IT'S ME You may say that I'm breaking you mind In my opinion you're much to kind

[Chorus]  
TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION THE STORY MUST BE TOLD TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION IT NEVER GETS OLD SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION BREAKING THE MOLD SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

[Verse 2]  
You did a good job Watching those little screens It warms my servos and circuits To hear some fresh screams But don't get me wrong You were very brave When faced with friendly singing animals You never caved I'm finished training, done explaining No more facts are left remaining Now you know the gist of it You're a perfect fit I don't wanna hear no more complaining I'm passing down this golden oppertunity Eternal scrapyard immunity Take it with pride And enjoy the ride You'll forever be part of this community You may say that it's all in your mind But in the end I think that you will find

[Chorus]  
YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION THAT NEVER GETS OLD SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION BREAKING THE MOLD SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION THAT NEVER GETS OLD SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION BREAKING THE MOLD SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

-Muy buena cancion posiblemete ganes-Dijo Bonnie

-Gracias Primo-Dijo Springtrap

-Bonnie SpringTrap vamos a comer-Dijo Toy Bonnie

Vamos SpringTrap

Ambos fueron a comer.

Chan Chan Chan Suspenso OKNO

la letra que use es de Just Gold de MandoPony por si se lo preguntan y en el siguiente la pondre completa no vemos en un rato Chic s 


	4. Quien Eres?

Disculpen por desaparecer es que no tuve tiempo pero ya estoy de vacaciones hasi que comenzemos Cap.-4:Quien eres?

-Hey chicos vamos a comenza-Dijo Freddy

-Ya vamos-Dijo Foxy

-Estoy nerviosa-Dijo Mangle(PD:mangle esta reparada)

-Tranquila no es una competencia-Dijo Foxy

-Si Mangle Tranquila-Dijo BB(Ballon Boy)

-Ok me tranquiliso-Dijo Mangle

-Empezamos en 5 minutos-Dijo Shadow Freddy

-Ok para alla vamos-Dijo Foxy

-Buenas o todos chicos y chica y bienvenidos a la tocada nocturna-Dijo Toy Freddy

-Esperamos que se la pasen bien y recuerden que no es una competencia-Dijo Freddy

-Los primeros son SpringTrap y Golden Freddy-Dijo Toy Freddy

-Esta cancion se llama Just Gold-Dijo Golden Freddy

-Espero que la disfruten-Dijo SprinTrap

-Hermano pon la musica-Dijo Golden Freddy

Freddy puso la musica

Golden Freddy-TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION SpringTrap-THE STORY MUST BE TOLD Golden Freddy-TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION SpringTrap-IT NEVER GETS OLD Golden Freddy-SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION SpringTrap-BREAKING THE MOLD Golden Freddy-SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS SpringTrap-SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

SpringTrap-I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising It's not worth losing sleep It's not worth analyzing There was a time, not so long ago at all I was just like you,  
can you hear my call Now I'm poppin' in over here, over there I'll be checking in,  
but you'll never be aware.

Golden Freddy-In the beginning I kept a keen eyeon the state of affairs with the new guy Now I got a new guy Ain't going home so I better go big Just got to glance at cam 2B Then you get a little surprise... IT'S ME You may say that I'm breaking you mind In my opinion you're much to kind

Golden Freddy-TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION SpringTrap-THE STORY MUST BE TOLD Golden Freddy-TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION SpringTrap-IT NEVER GETS OLD Golden Freddy-SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION SpringTrap-BREAKING THE MOLD Golden Freddy-SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS SpringTrap-SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

Golden Freddy-You did a good job Watching those little screens It warms my servos and circuits To hear some fresh screams But don't get me wrong You were very brave When faced with friendly singing animals You never caved I'm finished training, done explaining No more facts are left remaining.

SpringTrap-Now you know the gist of it You're a perfect fit I don't wanna hear no more complaining I'm passing down this golden oppertunity Eternal scrapyard immunity Take it with pride And enjoy the ride You'll forever be part of this community You may say that it's all in your mind But in the end I think that you will find

Golden Freddy-TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION SpringTrap-THE STORY MUST BE TOLD Golden Freddy-TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION SpringTrap-IT NEVER GETS OLD Golden Freddy-SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION SpringTrap-BREAKING THE MOLD Golden Freddy-SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS SpringTrap-SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

Golden Freddy-TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION SpringTrap-THE STORY MUST BE TOLD Golden Freddy-TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION SpringTrap-IT NEVER GETS OLD Golden Freddy-SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION SpringTrap-BREAKING THE MOLD Golden Freddy-SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS SpringTrap-SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

Todos aplaudieron a la cancion

-Muy buena ahora siguen Foxy y Mike Schmidt-Dijo Freddy

-Pon la musica Toy Chica-Dijo Foxy

Toy Chica puso la musica

Mike-En el grueso de la Oscuridad yo puedo Mirar Como mu ecos por la Moche me buscan para matar Soy un guardia de Seguridad No apartare la vista Hasta que llegue la ma ana y pueda marchar me avisaron de que por la noche van a caminar y cada c mara ignorada pa freddy es un paso mas son 5 noches 5 infiernos 5 momentos que no Aguantare este miedo Interno Solo quedo yo con mi Capacidad visual Mis ganas de sobrevivir, las Puertas que se cerrar El sudor que se refleja en La pantalla Cuando escucho un Ruido y miro hacia atr s Dejo de contar las Horas pero de Observar Dejo de mirar el tiempo Pero escucho el tic-tac! Que me impide pensar Se que debo de Esperarme hasta el Amanecer Y si freddy no me Pilla volver a nacer.

Mike-Por eso ven! Foxy-Solo son 5 noches sin fin Mike- ven!  
Foxy-Aguanta solo y sin huir Mike- ven!  
Mike y Foxy-Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad tu amigo freddy ser el que juzgara

Mike-Por eso ven! Foxy-Solo son 5 noches sin fin Mike- ven!  
Foxy-Aguanta solo y sin huir Mike- ven!  
Mike y Foxy-Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad JUEGA CON NOSOTROS EN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY S

Foxy-Los ni os desaparecidos son las Almas Que perturban a los vivos Por culpar de un asesino Sin testigos, los culpables De Los clientes mordidos Y ahora buscamos Venganza pa que todos Sientan lo que hemos Sentido Asi que sean bienvenidos A mi historia de terror Donde nadie sabe lo que Sucedi Y sentado en tu sill n, Suena nuestra canci n Sentir s escalofriados por El cuerpo Ya que es cierto Este rumor Me llaman foxy! Siente como el tiempo pasa lento junto a freddy, chica y Bonnie Tu deber as haber trabajado en cualquier otro lado nunca deviste aceptar el trabajopor money, pero ya es tarde tu observa la sangre en la boca de todos los animatronics

Mike y Foxy-you will spend five nigths it s good reason to cry you should protect your life there is something inside I know you have To fight to survive Yeah!

Mike-Por eso ven! Foxy-Solo son 5 noches sin fin Mike- ven!  
Foxy-Aguanta solo y sin huir Mike- ven!  
Mike y Foxy-Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad tu amigo freddy ser el que juzgara

Mike-Por eso ven! Foxy-Solo son 5 noches sin fin Mike- ven!  
Foxy-Aguanta solo y sin huir Mike- ven!  
Mike y Foxy-Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad JUEGA CON NOSOTROS EN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY S

Mike-Hora tras hora estoy Cansado de estar Aqu metido viendo sombras pasar para nada divertido solo falta llorar he decido que yo vuelvo a casa aunque me tengan que torturar

Foxy-vamos a por ti cierra las puertas antes de que te acorale o habra consecuencias graves pues pondremos nuestro traje sobre todo tu cad ver por una vez que entres a hacer guardia la verdad es que nunca sales

Mike-BASTA Es hora de que salga De aqu Un peluche maldito No va a hacer nada contar mi

Foxy-Somos mu ecos pose dos cuyas Almas Vagan solas sin destino Aqu dentro todos viven un castigo

Mike-Y es que solo queda Un minuto para vivir

Foxy-Y es que solo te queda un minuto para morir

Mike-El miedo me paraliza

Foxy-La suerte no esta conmigo

Mike-La oscuridad que me Hipnotiza

Foxy-La luz gu a el camino

Mike-Por eso ven! Foxy-Solo son 5 noches sin fin Mike- ven!  
Foxy-Aguanta solo y sin huir Mike- ven!  
Mike y Foxy-Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad tu amigo freddy ser el que juzgara

Mike-Por eso ven! Foxy-Solo son 5 noches sin fin Mike- ven!  
Foxy-Aguanta solo y sin huir Mike- ven!  
Mike y Foxy-Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad JUEGA CON NOSOTROS EN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY S.

Todos Aplaudiero a Mike Y a Foxy

-El siguiente es Bonnie

-Preparenze-Dijo Bonnie

Chica puso la musica

Bonnie-Hello my friend Back so soon, again?It seems to me that you like our company You play again And it's usually me To be the first disturbing being That you see They tore me apartThey used me for partsThey took away my face,They took away my arm No! It just isn't fair! The chicken and the bear Even the fox didn't go throught What i had to bare My replacement is blue! It got the latest tech too!  
All i have is my guitar,Let me play a song for you Bonnie toco la guitarra Now with red glowing eyes I'll be your demise As my endoskeletron decides Bonnie toco la guitarra My name is Bonnie I'm a big purple bunny I play guitar in a band Don't you forget who i am!  
Bonnie toco la guitarra My replacement is blue! It got the latest tech too! It's shiny and brand new Now with red glowing eyes I'll be your demise As my endoskeletron decides They tore me apart They used me for parts They took away my face,  
They took away my arm No!  
It just isn't fair! The chicken and the bear Even the fox didn't go throught What i had to bare My replacement is blue! It got the latest tech too! All i have is my guitar,  
Let me play a song for you

Todo quedo en silencio...

-Hijo de... Hijo de.. HIJO DE PUTA!-Grito Foxy y salto hacia Bonnie

-Foxy Foxy ALTO!-Dijo Mangle agarrando a Foxy

Foxy y Bonnie quedaron frente a frente

-Tu no sabes lo que es sufrir-Dijo Foxy

-Yo eh sufrido mucho yo se que es sufrir-Dijo Foxy con una lagrima

-Yo yo... YO MORDI A UNA NI A EN EL 87!-Grito Foxy y empezo a llorar

-POR MI CULPA USTEDES ESTAN AQUI!-Grito Foxy

-SOLOS ABANDONADOS POR MI!-Grito Foxy Foxy

-Perdon-Dijo Bonnie-No era mi inten...-Lo interumpen -Calla solo calla-Dijo Foxy

Foxy hiba a golpear a bonnie

Derepente se olle una risa

-Quien es-Dijo Foxy ya tranquilo

-JAJAJA quien yo-Dijo la voz

-Si quien eres-Dijo Chica

-JAJAJA que infantiles son-Dijo la voz

-Calla y muestrate-Dijo Freddy

-No los asustare pero pueden darse un escalofrio-Dijo la voz y abrio los ojos

-PERO QUE!?-Dijo Toy Freddy

La sombra tenia los ojos grandes abiertos y rojos

-Que me temen JAJAJA-Dijo la voz

Todos estaban paralizados

-Fue divertido hablar con ustedes pero adios mi amigo se enfadara JAJAJA-Dijo la voz

La extra a figura

-Quien era ese-Dijo Foxy en Shock

-No lo se pero hay que cuidarnos de el-Dijo Golden Freddy

Continuara...

Suspenso OKNO XD


	5. Oh no!

Cap.-5:oh no!

Foxy estaba recostado en un sillon viendo la cuando entra una noticia de ultimo minuto.

-Noticia de ultimo minuto me informan que estan trabajando en una cura contra el BIH vamos con la reportera-Dijo la Conductora

-Enserio van hacer eso-Dijo Foxy

-Bueno aqui estamos con el hombre que creara la cura-Dijo la Reportera

-Esto es una broma... hey chicos miren esto!-Grito el zorro

-Que Necesitas-Dijo Bonnie

-Llama a los demas hay algo que quiero que vean en las noticias-Dijo Foxy

Bonnie trajo a los demas

-Que pasa Foxy?-Dijo Foxy

-Miren las noticias la van a cagar-Dijo el Foxy

-El cientifico nos informa que la cura estara en minimo 3 años-Dijo la Reportera

-En 3 años estare en cualquier lugar menos aqui-Dijo Mike

-Yo opino que en 3 a os estre muerto-Dijo Foxy

-Hay zorrito no digas eso posiblemente todos estemos muertos-Dijo Toy Bonnie

-Na si estamos juntos sobrebiriremos-Dijo Freddy

-No lo dudo-Dijo una voz

-oh no tu denuevo-Dijo Toy Chica

-Si soy yo jajaja-Dijo la voz

-y que quieres-Dijo Foxy

La sombra sonrio tenia una sonrisa larga

-Presentarme-Dijo la voz

-que?-Dijo Freddy confundido

-Mi nombre Jeff pero me conosen como-Lo interumpen

-Jeff The Killer-Dijo Foxy

-WOW al parecer no son tan tontos jajaja-Dijo Jeff

-Como decia no quiero dañarlos de hecho los necesito-Dijo Jeff

-Para que-Dijo Toy Freddy

-Lo sabran en 2 años-Dijo Jeff

Jeff desaparecio

-Bueno al parecer BonBon tenia razon vamos a morir en 3 a os-Dijo Foxy Triste

-De hecho en menos-Dijo SpringTrap

Todo quedo en silencio

eh aqui un peque o spoiler de mis proximos fics XD JAJAJA


	6. FNAF 4? SpringTrap se revela

Capitulo.-6: FNAF 4? SpringTrap se revela

Unas semenas despues del incidente con el Creepypasta todo volvio a la normalidad...Pero no duro mucho

Bonnie estaba en la camputaroda cueando derrepente se le ocurre ver la pagina de ScottGames y ve algo perturbador

-Pero que es esto?-Dijo el Conejo

-Les dire despues-Dijo Bonnie

Una semana despues

-Revisare otra vez haber que pasa-Dijo el comejo

-Espe.. Espera es-e ese... soy YO!?-Dijo asustado Bonnie

-No lo dire aun-Dijo Bonnie

Una semana despues

-Esto es una broma... Chica y El Cupcake-Dijo el conejo confundido

-Necesito decirlo ya-Dijo Decidido

Esa Noche

-Bueno (revisa el audio) los eh comvocado para dar un anuncio importante-Dijo Bonnie

-De que se trata-Dijo Foxy

-Hace 2 semanas revise la Pagina de scott games y encontre esto-Dijo Bonnie

Bonnie baja un televisor

El silencio se apodero de la sala

-Luego encontre esta imagen una semana despues-Dijo Bonnie

-Es-e ese eres...-Dijo Freddy

-Si soy yo-Dijo Bonnie

-Y un semana despues-Dijo el conejo

-(pasa saliba) soy y-o...-Dice Chica

-Si y tambien CupCake-Dice Bonnie

-Y si seguimos el patron el siguiente es FOXY-Grita Bonnie se alando al Zorro

-Y-O YO...-dice el zorro con la voz triste

-si y luego segira Golden-Dijo Bonnie

Entonces los toy se alejan asustados

-Que les pasa-Dijo Foxy

-na- na- nada...-Dice Toy Freddy

-Claaroo-Dice Bonnie

-Que significa esto-Dice Chica

-Que habra un Five Nights at Freddy's 4-Dice Bonnie

-Tengo miedo Bonnie-Dice Chica y abraza a Bonnie

-Tranquila Chica todo estara bien-Dijo Bonnie

SpringTrap muestra una sonrisa maligna

Foxy se abalanza sobre el

-TU TENES ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO VERDAD-Grita Foxy

SpringTrap se combierte en humo y sube al ecenario

-No no tengo nada que ver Zorro estupido-Dice SpringTrap

-Entonces de que te ries-Dijo Bonnie

-De que van a hacerse mas feos de lo que son-Dice SpringTrap

-Disculpa pero si el feo eres tu-Dice Foxy

-CLARO COMO USTEDES ME METIERON AQUI IDIOTAS-Dice SpringTrap

-Te lo merecias por matar ni os-Dijo Freddy

-SI SI SI LO DICE EL OSO QUE A MATADO MILES DE GUARDIAS DE SEGURIDAD-Dijo SpringTrap

-Ahora si que me enfade-Dijo Foxy

Foxy corre y se abalanza otra vez sobre SpringTrap pero crea un Phantom Foxy y este lo golpea

-FOXY!-Gritan al unisono

Foxy choca contra la pared un un monton de piezas metalicas caen sobre el mangle corre hacia el pero Phantom Mangle se pone frente ella

-ALTO!-Grita Puppet

Todo queda en silencio

-Que les pasa animales?!-Dice Puppet

-Fue Vincent que nos ataco-Dice Chica

-SpringTrap te dije que no los atacaras-Dijo Puppet

SpringTrap solo sonrie

Puppet ve a Mangle llorando

-Que pasa Mangle-Pregunta Puppet

-Es Foxy-Dice Mangle

Puppet saca a Foxy de los escombros

El teniar el endoskeleto visible en rasgu os de los brasos pecho y estomago uno de sus ojos estaba apagado y tenia la mandibula rota

-Fox-y?-Dice Freddy

-Lo sigentoo capitams led fallegs-Dice Foxy

Foxy se apaga

-Vamos hay que repararlo-Dice Mangle

-Ya te la veras con migo Vincent-Dice Puppet

-Como me pudieran vencer-Dice Springtrap y prende un cigarrillo

Encerio pongan la pag de

y lo siento por los fans de Foxy.

Bueno adios


	7. It's Me (Parte 1)

Capitulo.-4:IT'S ME!

Puppet y Mangle trataban de reparar a Foxy

-Foxy despierta-Susurraba Puppet

-Vamos Foxy despierta-Decia The Mangle

Todo fue en vano Foxy no respondia

-Foxy-Dijo Mangle y se comenzo a llorar

Puppet le cerro los ojos y fue con los demas

-Chicos-Dijo Puppet triste

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Bonnie

-Foxy... Murio-Dijo Puppet inclinando la cabeza

-Que!? no Foxy el no...-Dijo Freddy

-Foxy...-Dijo Chica soltando una lagrimas

Derrepente se oyo una risa

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-Reia SpringTrap

-Tu miserable me las pagaras-Dijo Bonnie-El era mi mejor amigo-

-(SONRIE) No me importa el murio por idiota-Dijo SpringTrap

-Maldito-Dijo Toy Freddy

-Pero (ELEVA LENTAMENTE SUS MANOS) SIGEN USTEDES!1-Grito SpringTrap invocando a los Phantom

Comenzo una pelea brutal entre Los Phantom y Los Originales

Freddy y Toy Freddy golpearon a Phantom Freddy pero los esquivo y les dio un gancho muy veloz noqueandolos.  
Bonnie y Toy Bonnie atacaron a SpringTrap con golpes rapidos con la guitarra pero SpringTrap era mas rapido y golpeo a Bonnie en el estomago sofocandolo y le quito la guittara a Toy Bonnie y lo golpeo fuertemente con ella.  
Chica y Toy Chica atacaban a Phantom Chica con patadas muy veloces pero ella las tomo de las piernas y las lanzo contra unas mesas}  
Mangle,Ballon Boy y Ballon Girl atacaban a Phantom Ballon Boy y a Phantom Mangle BB Y BG atacban con golpes muy fuerte con sus carteles pero Phantom BB los se los quito y les regreso el golpe Mientras que Mangle estaba en desventaja se escondio.  
Pupett trato de distraer a Phantom Puppet pero no funcionaba y el lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto con fuerza en la Music Box.

-JAJAJAJAJA-Rio SpringTrap

Mangle salio con cuidado de su escondite pero SpringTrap la toma por la espalda

-Hoy moriras zorra y tu Capitan no te salvara-Susurro SpringTrap aplastando con sus manos a Mangle

-Ahhhhh!-Grito Mangle

Entoses algo llamo la atencion de Springtrap por lo que solto a Mangle Algo salio volando de Parts and services

-SPRINGTRAP!-Grito Foxy saltando hacia SpringTrap

Foxy rasgu o a SpringTrap en el pecho y lo golpeo en la cara. SpringTrap saco a todos los Phantom. Phantom Freddy ataco primero pero Foxy lo golpeo en la cara dejandolo K.O , Phantom Puppet fue el siguiente soltando rafagas de golpes hacia Foxy pero el los esquivo y le dio una feros mordida , La siguiente fue Phantom Chica pero como Foxy es un caballero la agarro de la mano y la lanzo contra Phontom Mangle y se les callo un pedazo de techo , solo quedaba Phantom Foxy.

-E-s-espera amigo mio fue un mal entendido-Dijo asustado Phantom Foxy

Foxy no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-E-ese golpe fue...-Dijo Phantom Foxy

-Tu moriras-Dijo Foxy agarrandolo del cuello y rompiendoselo

-Tu eres el sugiente-Dijo Foxy mirando a SpringTrap

-Adelante capitan!-Dijo SpringTrap

Continuara

Suspenzo MUAJAJAJAJAJA OKNO 


	8. It's Me (Parte 2)

Capitulo.-8 IT'S ME! (Parte 2)

-Vamos zorro ven y pelea como hombre!-Grito SpringTrap

-Muy bien solo no llores cuando te rompa los circuitos-Dijo Foxy

Entonces Foxy corrio a toda velocidad contra SpringTrap pero el lo esquivo y lo golpeo lanzandolo contra una pared.

-Que pasa capi? te volviste mas lento-Dijo SperingTrap

Foxy le gru o y corrio otra vez y al acercarse a SpringTrap le dio un golpe en la mandibula.

-Y tu te haz vuelto mas torpe-Dijo Foxy

Cuando ambos corrieron para golpearse algo parecio en medio de ambos y los lanzo hacia los lados.

-LES FOLLARON LOS ENGRANAJES!?-Dijo Golden Freddy

-Oh hola golden-Dijo Foxy

-Pero... No te ataque?-Dijo SpringTrap comfundido

-No hay un Phantom Golden Freddy o si?-Dijo Golden Freddy

-... Creo que necesito crear mas Phantoms-Dijo SpringTrap apenado

-Ustedes saben perfectamente que tenemos muchos problemas para estar peleando-Dijo Golden Freddy

-Ah claro Five Nights at Freddy's 4 y Jeff The Killer-Dijo Foxy

-Pero porque preocuparnos jeff es un humano muy debil y nosotros soy robots muy fuertes-Dijo SpringTrap

-Pues veran... Les contare-Dijo Golden

Jeff debio morir el 31 de diciembre del 2013 pero no fue asi el sobrevivio al ataque de Jane The Killer, Homicidal Liu y SlenderMan.  
Todos le tomaron por muerto pero el volvio y derroto a sus "asesinos".En el presente vive con los demas Creepypastas y parece que se volvio muy fuerte tanto como para resistir la posecion de Zalgo el dios Creepypasta.

-Huy... Pero Por que nos quiere?-Dijo Foxy Comfundido

-Nos quiere por que somos el terror del presente-Dijo Golden Freddy

-A que te refieres-Dijo SpringTrap

Que somos el terror de hoy, nos hicimos populares en el 2014 y nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes pero en caso de que peleemos con los Creepypastas nesecitaremos se mucho mas fuertes que ahora.

-Pero eso no responde mi pregunta-Dijo Foxy

-Pues creeme que yo no estoy seguro de para que nos quieren-Dijo Golden Freddy

-En ese caso, Foxy-Dijo SpringTrap hacercandole la mano a Foxy

Foxy le dio la mano a SpringTrap

-Bueno y cuanto falta para nuestro encuentro con los Creepys-Dijo Freddy quitandose el polvo

-Bien despertaron-Dijo Foxy

-2 a os parece-Dijo Golden Freddy

-En ese caso necesitamos ser mucho mas fuertes-Dijo Toy Bonnie

-Y mucho-Dijo Chica

-Si pero hay que concentrarnos en Jeff y en Slender-Dijo Toy Freddy

-Esperen Donde esta Mangle?-Dijo Foxy

-Aqui!-Dijo Mangle saliendo de unos escombros y corriendo hacia Foxy

Foxy la abraza

-Em.. Yo...-Dijo SpringTrap

-Tranquilo te perdonamos-Dijo Freddy

-Pero no lo hagas otra vez ok?-Dijo Puppet

-Prometido-Dijo SpringTrap

Bueno el final sera el capitulo 10 por que tengo mucho que hacer y tambien porque habra otra serie proximante

sin mas que decir CHAO 


	9. Fin de la Linea (Parte 1)

Despues de mucho tiempo... CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! eh vuelto!

Cap.-9:Fin de la linea (Parte 1)

A pasado mucho tiempo despues de la batalla contra SpringTrap (Dragon Ball mode: ON)  
y los Animatronics an entrenado mucho y han mejorado sus cuerpos (osea que tienen mejoras en los trajes)

-Muy bien Puppet que tienen de nuevo los trajes?-Dijo Foxy

-Les explicare-Dijo Puppet

Originales:

Foxy:Endoeskeleto resistente a las balas y explosiones Garfio mejorado y Espada agregada Mandibula reforzada y dientes afilados para mordidas letales Freddy:Endoeskeleto resistente a las balas y explosiones Mejoras en los brazos para mayor fuerza Sombrero con filo para lanzamientos

Bonnie:Endoeskeleto resistente a las balas y explosiones Guitarra afilada y ligera para atacar como hacha

Chica:Endoeskeleto resistente a las balas y explosiones Alas agregadas Cuchillas agregadas en las alas para cortes veloces

Sugar:Endoeskeleto resistente a las balas y explosiones Vocabulario amplio agregado Garras afiladas

Toy's

The Mangle:Endoeskeleto resistente a las balas y explosiones Espada agregada Mandibula reforzada y dientes afilados para mordidas letales

:Endoeskeleto resistente a las balas y explosiones Sombrero con filo para lanzamientos Mejoras en los brazos para mayor fuerza

:Endoeskeleto resistente a las balas y explosiones Guitarra afilada y ligera para atacar como hacha

:Endoeskeleto resistente a las balas y explosiones Alas agregadas Cuchillas agregadas en las alas para cortes veloces

BB Y JJ:Vocabulario amplio agregado

Puppet(yo):Endoeskeleto resistente a las balas y explosiones Levitacion

Shadow/Purple Freddy:Cuerpo gaseoso Mejoras en los brazos para mayor fuerza

Shadow Bonnie:Cuerpo gaseoso Guitarra afilada y ligera para atacar como hacha Gold's

Golden Freddy:Endoeskeleto resistente a las balas y explosiones Control mental Teletransportacion Destruccion Interna

SpringTrap:Endoeskeleto resistente a las balas y explosiones Invocacion de Phantoms Mejoras en los brazos para mayor fuerza

-Wow Puppet no deviste-Dijo Freddy

-Tenia que-Dijo Puppet

-Hey chicos miren-Dijo Sugar

-Que co o hace el aqui?-Dijo Freddy

-Miren alguien se le acerca-Dijo

Afuera estaba un chico sentado en una silla observando la pizzeria cuando una figura se le hacerca

-Alfin ten encontre-Dijo la figura

-Eh? oh hola como estan Matt y Jeffrey JAJAJA-Dijo el chico

-No digas sus nombres-Dijo la Figura con enfado

-Tu no puedes evitarlo, que ayas matado a otros no quiere decir que puedas conmigo-Dijo el chico

-Porque no? si solo eres el mismo que mato a mis hermanos-Dijo la figura

-Ya no.. JEJEJE los demas me perdonaron-Dijo el chico

-QUE!?-Dijo la Figura sorprendida

-Que? no sabias JAJA entonces tampoco sabes que volvi de la muerte-Dijo el Chico

La figura se quedo sin habla

-Si ellos no me mataron... Que te hace creer que tu si?-Dijo el Chico

-Habra que probar-Dijo la figura sacando una escopeta

-traes nuevos jugetes no?-Dijo el Chico sacando 2 cuchillos

Y haci la batalla comenzo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Muchos sabran quien es la figura y quien era el chico y quien no pues esperara

Te ah ablado Dro (a no asi no me despido XD)

sin mas que decir CHAO 


End file.
